Miedo
by MiloLM
Summary: Porque al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, el Esper albino sí le tenía miedo a algo en específico.


**Editado el:** 11/03/17.

* * *

 **Nombre del one-shot:** Miedo.

 **Personajes:** Accelerator y Last Order.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer To Aru Majutsu No Index; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kazuma Kamachi. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Dolor, Familiar.

 **Total** **de** **palabras:** 730.

 **Nota:** (?)

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, el Esper albino sí le tenía miedo a algo en específico.

* * *

 _ **Miedo.**_

Cualquiera podría creer que Accelerator no le tenía miedo a nada, ya que, después de todo, él era el Esper más poderoso de toda la ciudad, y quizás hasta del mundo. Era un ser sobrenatural, increíblemente fuerte, inclusive después de haber perdido casi más de la mitad de su poder de cálculo, él seguía siendo el número uno.

Era increíble, un ser en extremo poderoso, y obviamente, sin miedo a nada. Él mismo había aclarado que jamás había sentido eso llamado "miedo", y que lo tomaba como si fuese algo absurdo y bastante débil.

Aunque sí, había tenido miedo antes, quizás, cuando era niño, o cuando le habían mandado matar a veinte mil clones. Sí, había tenido miedo, pero ese tipo de miedo se esfumaba tan rápidamente como aparecía, y después solo quedaba la incertidumbre y algo de dolor, mezclado con odio hacia sí mismo por demostrarse débil.

Pero como todos creían saber, Accelerator nunca le había tenido miedo a algo, algo que realmente no lo dejara dormir o lo mantuviera despierto y alerta en todo momento. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de miedo.

Nunca… hasta ahora. Porque luego de algunos sucesos en su vida, luego de su derrota ante un Esper nivel cero, y la falta de respeto por otros Esper iguales, debía decirse que un atisbo de ese tipo de miedo había aparecido en él. Y no fue hasta luego de conocer a esa niña y, después perder parte de sus poderes, cuando en realidad vivió ese tipo de miedo.

Más había algo más en ese miedo, que nunca lo demostraba, claro estaba. Pero no se atrevía a decírselo a nadie.

—'Misaka piensa que Accelerator es increíble' dice Misaka Misaka sonriente y entusiasmada.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, mocosa? —Inquirió el albino, bastante desinteresado, al tiempo que cambiaba perezosamente de canal en la televisión.

—'Porque Misaka sabe que Accelerator no le tiene miedo a nada' responde Misaka Misaka segura.

El joven se detuvo de golpe, y bajo ligeramente la cabeza, sintiendo un tipo de hoyo en su interior.

Porque eso no era verdad. Eso que decía ella no era cierto en realidad. Ella no podía estar segura de ello.

—Te equivocas, niña —alegó él, en un tono un tanto bajo, pero que era lo suficientemente audible—. En realidad sí le tengo miedo a algo.

—'¿Eh?' dice Misaka Misaka en shock —la niña se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse al lado de su guardián, y trató de encontrar sus ojos sangre, los cuales eran ocultos por sus blancos cabellos—. '¿Por qué dices eso, Accelerator?' pregunta Misaka Misaka confundida. 'Misaka creía que Accelerator no le tenía miedo a nada' explica Misaka Misaka, tratando de animarte. 'Misaka ve que Accelerator nunca se rinde o se retira cuando en hora de pelear, por eso Misaka cree que Accelerator no le tiene miedo a nada' dice por último Misaka Misaka.

—Hay algo —dijo simplemente el muchacho, volviendo su vista al televisor, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ella—. Siempre hay algo a qué temerle, niña —explicó, y la castaña miró hacia otro lado, pensativa—. Y a lo que yo le temo… _es a perderte…_ —murmuró de manera inaudible, diciendo eso más para sí mismo que para nadie más.

Porque al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, el Esper albino sí le tenía miedo a algo en específico.

—'¿Qué dijiste?' pregunta Misaka Misaka curiosa.

—Nada —la cortó, volviendo a su tono indiferente y gruñón—. Ahora dame espacio, no te me acerques tanto, o me contagias tus gérmenes. —Bromeó.

—'¡Misaka no tiene gérmenes!' exclama Misaka Misaka indingnada. '¡Tú eres el que tiene gérmenes!' aclara Misaka Misaka con seguridad.

Y así pasó otra tarde, una en donde ambos estarían disfrutando de sus jóvenes vidas, sin ser aquellos experimentos de hace tiempo.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
